


A Place Where Three Ways Meet

by sparrowhawk17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is bored, trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowhawk17/pseuds/sparrowhawk17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Latin neuter noun trivium (plural trivia) is from tri- "triple" and via "way", meaning "a place where three ways meet".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Where Three Ways Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I am not allowed to read in the bathroom. Crazy stuff like this gets written.

Title taken from [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trivia#Etymology)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hello?” Derek doesn’t take the time to look at the caller ID, if they had his number; they probably needed to talk to him right away.  Unless, of course, that person was Stiles.

 

“If a baseball game is forfeited, what is the score?” Stiles’ energetic tones fill the entire apartment.  Derek pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it with a mix of annoyance, amusement, and longing.

 

“Nine to nothing.” And he hit the shiny red end button with a smile.

 

Not two minutes later his phone rang again. “Hi Stiles.”

 

“I wouldn’t have guessed you for a baseball fan. Rugby, yes. Soccer, unlikely. Caber toss, most certainly.  Baseball never even entered-“

 

“Stiles,”

 

“Yes, Derek.”

 

“Caber toss?”

 

“It’s a game in Scotland where these massively muscled dudes throw a 19 ft 6 inch tree as far as they possibly can. Typically while wearing a kilt.”

 

“Do I want to know how you know this?”

 

“Nope. Did you know that the male fox mates for life? If the female dies, he will remain single until he dies. But if the male dies, the female goes out looking for her next hubby.”

 

Derek sighed, both exasperated and worried, “I did not know that. What on Earth are you reading?”

 

“The Bathroom Trivia Digest. Fascinating Facts for People on the Go.” Stiles quoted diligently.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“I’ve read every book that I brought with me today, and someone left this on the back of the toilet.”

 

“You at the station again?”

 

Stiles gave a huge sigh and Derek could hear him flop into a chair, “Yeah. Dear old dad won’t let me out of his sight.”

 

Derek honestly didn’t blame the man, the shit that kid got into just walking down the street. “Did you ask him if you could read case files?”

 

“First day.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“New deputy what’s-his-face changes the code every couple of hours so I can’t get in.” Derek could imagine the pout that had to be all over Stiles’ face.  How he could pout with his entire face, not just his lips, was a constant curiosity to Derek. Though he would deny that to his dying day.

 

“I can hear you laughing,” Stiles whined.

 

“I did not laugh.” He was grinning like a loon though.

 

“You’ve got a stupid shit-eating grin on your face, I can tell. And for you, that’s laughing hysterically.”

 

Derek snorted.

 

“Will you come rescue me, oh dashing white knight?” Stiles teased.

 

Derek couldn’t help it, the full belly laugh that escaped his mouth was unexpected, to say the least. Peter came running up the stairs to see what was wrong. The utter confusion on his face just made Derek laugh harder. Peter pulled the phone out of Derek’s grasp.

 

“Who is this?” he demanded.

 

“Hi creepy undead Uncle Peter,” Stiles tinny cheery voice came out of the speaker.

 

“You broke my nephew,” Peter drawled.

 

“Did not,” Stiles Retorted.

 

“Did too,” Peter replied, without thinking.

 

“Did not,”

 

“Did – “ Peter caught himself, “Oh for crying out loud, Derek you deal with your crazy human.”

 

As soon as Derek was back on the phone Stiles was talking again, “did you know that the leader of a wolf pack is always female?”

 

“I did,” his breath hitched unconsciously.

 

“Wow, I’m an idiot,” muttered the soft voice on the other line. Derek could hear pages flipping and random mutterings over the phone. “Did you know-“

 

“Do you want me to bring you some more books from home?” Derek interrupted; there was only so much trivia he could handle in a single day.

 

“I’ve read them all,” Stiles sighed again.

 

“Even the school required reading?” God he sounded like his mom.

 

“Most assuredly done, did that the second day of summer, as always. Scott sleeps the first weekend away. I get all my homework done.”

 

Derek snorted. Typical.

 

“You think your dad would let me take you somewhere?”

 

“Dunno.” Derek could hear the shoulder shrug. “Hey dad!”

 

Derek wasn’t able to pull the phone away in time.

 

“You bellowed?” he heard from the other line. The Sheriff was certainly where Stiles got his sarcasm.

 

“Derek asked me out on a date, can I go?”

 

Derek banged his head against the wall several times. He had a feeling that if he could have gotten away with it, the sheriff would have been doing the same thing.

 

For a short while, the only sound was breathing and telephones ringing at the station.

 

“Yeah, sure. I just need to know where you are at all times.”

 

Derek knew that was directed at him as the sheriff’s voice came through the phone clearly. “Understood, sir,” he answered immediately.

 

“Come and get him, then. He’s all yours for the rest of the day. Bring him home in time for dinner.” The sheriff paused for a moment. “You’re also welcome to stay for dinner if you like.”

 

“Thanks, sir.”

 

“If I asked you to call me John, would you do it?” the sheriff asked, quietly.

 

“No, sir.” Derek answered honestly.

 

“Take care of my son,”

 

“Always.”

 

The Sheriff hung up and Derek was already out the door, jacket and keys in hand. He knew of a book store the next town over that Stiles hadn’t been to yet.


End file.
